The Man Who Comes for Dinner Is A Shock to Sarah
by roxlyn
Summary: Sara's father has a myster man over for dinner. Will Sara be able to handle who it is?


The Mystery Dinner Guest. 

One day in the winter of '99, Sara was waiting for her father at his office. Her father worked as a producer of plays for a big company of theatres. He was busy working on a play that he had thought about for two months. When he finally came out of his office Sara ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hello Father, How are you?" "I am just great Sara. What are you doing here?" Her father asked. "Oh I just wanted to come see if you wanted some lunch with me?" "Sure how about right now at the Italian restaurant across the street." They left the building and went to have some lunch. On the way back up to his office he told Sara that someone was coming over for dinner and for her to tell her mother. When Sara got back home she told her mother who immediately started preparing for dinner. Sara went upstairs to get ready for dinner. She had to Dress very nice because it was important to her father that the whole family makes an impression on whomever was coming to dinner. She found a nice dress that she had worn the last time her family had gone out for dinner. She washed and dried her hair and put the dress on. Then she styled it and put a little bit of makeup on. Her father came home and was very happy about everything being ready. "So who is coming over dear?" asked his wife. "Just someone that is helping me with this play that I am putting on," he replied. Later on, after the food was finished and the table set, the doorbell rang. Sara's father went to answer the door. Sara and her little brother, Toby, sat at the table waiting to see who the mystery dinner guest was. Her father and the mystery man walked in and sat down. Now Sara had dropped something and didn't see who it was at her father's side. When she came back up she took one look at him and screamed. Her mother came in yelling, "What's wrong Sara?" The whole family just stared at her. She screamed because the mystery man was the King of Goblins,Jareth, himself. She just stared at him and then ran up to her room. Her father apologized to Jareth and ran after his daughter. "Sara open up this door right now," he demanded. Sara opened her door and looked at her father. "I'm sorry father but I just thought I saw someone I knew." "That's okay. Now come down for dinner." They both went downstairs and Sara sat down and started to eat. Jareth on the other hand was eating and staring at Sara. After dinner Sara went to make herself a drink. Jareth and her father asked for one as well. Sara set her drink down on the table and gave the other two drinks to her father and Jareth. They sat and talked about the play and after a while Sara's father received a call that made him and his wife leave for a while. They left Jareth and Sara to talk. "What are you doing here?" Sara asked. "I am here because your father invited me for dinner." "I thought that I was rid of you?" "Looks like you are out of luck then." Jareth replied. After a while Sara stood up and yelled, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK." Jareth just stared at her and asked why she had just said that. "I said that because I thought that I could hide my feelings for you and go on with my life." Jareth was so shocked that he was silenced. "I missed you so much and found that I had feelings for you after the incident years ago. And now you come back and I realize that I can't hide them any longer." Jareth stood up and went to her and put his arms around her. "Sara. I have loved you from the very beginning. You made me see what love was like. I have been watching you for a very long time." Sara hugged Jareth back. "Jareth, I think I have loved you since I first met you." They both looked at each other and smiled. Jareth leaned closer to Sara and their lips met. They kissed passionately. They talked about what to tell her parents because they wanted to be together. When her parents came home they told them the whole story. Her parents gave their consent and waved goodbye to them as the drifted off to the beautiful world of the Labyrinth and their new life together. 


End file.
